Broken Flight
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Alita is a given a diary that she kept when she was Yoko.


                Chapter One- The Diary

            Alita stared at the book lying on the bed in front of her. Disbelief was etched on every feature of her face.  

            Yoko was carved on the cover of the leather-like book next to a picture of a knife. 

            When Figure had come to wake her up this morning she had known instantly that something was wrong.  He hadn't followed the routine they had developed over the time she had lived wit him.  He would whisper 'octopus lips...' in her ear and kiss her.  But this day was different.  He had walked into her room, but when she had opened her eyes for her kiss, he had dropped a package on her lap and left the room.  

            Alita immediately bolted up in bed and examined her gift.  There was no address to tell where the tiny brown box had come from.  She shook it gently, but no sound escaped from it.  Tentatively she reached out a hand and began to  open.  It was a brown book, covered in a strange material, that was similar to leather. Alita examined the book and then turned it over.  She promptly dropped it as though it had bitten her.  

            She hadn't move from that position until Figure came back up to check on her.

            "What was in the package?" Figure questioned her.

            Alita pointed with a shaking finger to the book.

            Figure picked it up quizzically.

            "It's a diary."

            They were both silent for a moment.

            "But... Alita who's Yoko?" Figure asked.

            "Yoko... is me." Alita said quietly.

            "What?" Figure asked.

            Alita broke down crying and began to tell Figure the whole story.  Figure was stunned into silence at the end.

            Finally he stood though, and handed her the diary back.

            "It must be a message to you then, little Angel." Figure responded.

            "A message?" Alita echoed.

            "Someone sent this to you for a reason Alita. Now you must find that reason." 

            Alita nodded, taking Figure's words to heart. She quietly got up, and hid the diary.

            "But now . Let's go have breakfast." Alita suggested.

            "Thank God!"  Figure gasped, grabbing his stomach. "I thought we were going to be up here forever!"

            Alita laughed, and the two of them headed downstairs.

            Later that day, Alita slipped back into her room, while Figure went around doing his new job. Which was being a hunter warrior!

            She sat hesitantly down on the bed and reached out towards the book again, and opened it.

            _This Journal Belongs to Yoko Techi, A Child Of Mars._

_            Dear Diary, _

            In my thirteenth year of life, my 'parents' have decided that I need to get in tough with my 'female' side.To them I respond: Fuck off! Of course this doesn't help my situation any.  My 'parents' have decided that I have to stay in the room I live in for half an hour and write in this thing they dare to call a 'diary'. They say I can write about anything I want, as long as I write, and they won't read. For this purpose I will write.  I must if I want to be recruited by Beltram... Now I'm getting ahead of myself. For the reason I put the word 'parent' is quotes, is because the people I live with aren't my real parents. I was dropped off on the planet Mars when I was a baby and have lived here ever since.  For many years I was passed around from home to home on this planet, to see if anyone could discover my descendants, race, planets, or biological parents. Non succeeded. Finally it was decided that I was to live wit the Kishinmoros, because they're son Beltram is only two years older then me. From what I have come to realize is that Mars is a difficult place to live. It's fragile, the air is bad, it's almost impossible to grow food, and above all mating with success is scare. That is why instead of killing me, a brand-new infant, I was adopted by all of Mars. And that is why I have decided to fight for Mars. If something so breakable as this planet has managed to become one of the strongest in the universe, it deserves to be defended. Technically, woman are not supposed to fight, and neither are outsiders. Two strikes against me, right? So my 'parents' say impossible. But their son and my best friend can get me in. I can get paperwork stating that I am a citizen of Mars, because I have lived here since practically the day of my birth. As for being a woman, those rules can be bent sometimes. I will be a warrior of Mars. The whole universe will 

_know my name._

_-Yoko_

Only after reading this, did Alita really understand what she was coming into contact with. If she read this diary, she would know her truth in total detail. Every life she had taken. Every innocent life. Every child she had slaughtered. All the planets that had falled at her fingertips. And why? Because she had wished to be a warrior of Mars.

            She wondered if she could handle the truth.    

            Alita had known that the truth killed.

            She had watched Ido suffer after learning the truth of his existence.

            So would she perish to the same fate after learning the truth of her existence?

            Was that the intent of the person who had sent her the diary? She still didn't know.

            Figure opened the door, and looked at her.

            "What's wrong Angel?" he asked.

            "Who gave you this diary?" Alita questioned.

            "It was left outside this morning with your name on it." Figure answered. "Why?"

            "What if they're trying to kill me with the truth?"

Author's Note: Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com. You can also join my mailing list at that mail. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chappie! ^^ 


End file.
